There exist numerous techniques for noncontact measurement of small distances on the order of one inch to small fractions of an inch. These techniques may use capacitive, magnetic, optical, or acoustic effects, with each technique having particular advantages in a given situation. The choice of technique frequently depends upon the required accuracy, the operating medium, and upon environmental constraints.